


Spider and flies

by xMrMuffinsx



Series: A Gools Tale [1]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMrMuffinsx/pseuds/xMrMuffinsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is drowning his sorrows yet again in alcohol, slowly sinking into a bottle. But how much more can he take before he cracks?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spider and flies

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first completed attempt at fan fiction. So forgive me if I'm not the best.

Hollowed crystal now sits on the crimson brown wood of a small end table a mere arm’s reach away from the inebriated detective. Remnants of amber liquid scarcely cling to the edge of the glass, a former shadow of what was once in the cup, where just moments prior the toxic fluid threatened to spill over the brim and stain the table that lies beneath.

Light brown eyes struggle to focus in and out as heavy lids threaten him, alluring him into a state of vertigo. The hazed feeling begins to slowly pool in his arms and fingers as it travels its way up to his head, captivating what little grasp he had on reality. If he even had one to begin with. 

He simply at that moment wanted to forget the pain, the hurt, the loneliness that constantly gnawed away at him, like a decomposing corpse, he rotted and withered from the inside. With each passing day he seemed to lose a bit of himself to the madness, exposing the blistering filth he hides within, uncaught and unseen by his fellow colleagues at the station. 

Why would they catch on? They all had their own families and worries to deal with. Why would they worry about the likes of him? He was suffering, cracking under the weight of his facade, the front he put up that's slowly tainting him till even his sobering thoughts were polluted by guilt, obsession, and unwavering uncertainty. 

Documents, personal files, and notes from his beloved wife, who now is nothing more than just a faded picture tacked up at a local diner somewhere, litter his desk that sits unoccupied in the shadows of his study. All but one document, that is, the personal letter left behind for him from Myra. Yellowed and worn with age, the pages looked as though they had been crumpled and flattened several times over the grooves now adding texture to the pages.

Sebastian was now completely intoxicated by the unforgiving glasses of whiskey and the once full bottle which now has nothing more than a dribble inside. The nearly empty bottle clings to the heels of the chair where the worse-for-wear man leans downwards, hunched over with the parchment in hand. With callous fingers he runs them over the ridges of the paper like they themselves are a secret message. He reads the words over and over as though it's his first time, like how he sat with Lily in his lap every night before bed, reading to her and helping her sound out words. 

His eyes stung as tears threaten to betray his body and spill over. With each line he reads of broken promises, love, and the pending factor of his wife returning to him, he feels a part of himself breaking way to the reality that begins to focus into perspective, and it starts to crumble his inner sanity. The pain, numbed by alcohol, resurfaces and more depressed thoughts seep in along with it. The once love he felt for his wife has now become a heavy pressure in his chest causing him to forcibly rest his head in his hands. Palms dug deeply on his eyes blinding him with white static that he so hoped would ease the kaleidoscope of thoughts buzzing around his skull. 

So much loss. So much suffering. So much waiting. There is only so much one man could take within his lifetime and Sebastian was at his breaking point. Sharp edges of paper brushed against his forehead causing him to clench his fists in response, making sure it was really still in his hand. The quiet room suddenly burst with action as the once seated drunkard stood from his chair, enraged and frustrated. Loud words passed clenched teeth, he had finally had all he could take. 

"I GIVE UP!"

He couldn't keep living like this. The rest of the world continues to move on, in motion, as he stands there in place waiting for a daughter that will never return and a wife that so obviously moved on without him. Just like the rest of them. 

Dizzy from the sudden movement, he stumbles forward and catches onto the window ledge in front of him. Soft gusts of wind and the faint gleam of light from the nearby street lamp were the only company he received in that moment. He nudged the glass forward, revealing the rest of the world beneath him. In his current state everything seemed like a giant blur outside his small window, moving too fast for him to take in.

A smiled tugged at the corners of his lips as a deep bellowing laugh pitched in insanity came from his mouth.  He could no longer wait for her. The years of loneliness had finally taken its toll on him not only physically but on a mental level as well.

"I'm sorry.”

The words were mixed in with his laughter as the suppressed tears began to flow down his cheeks. His laughter slowed as he repeated himself over and over, desperately apologizing. He moved his hands out the window as he began to shred the letter he still held tightly in his grasp. And with that he dropped the scraps, letting the wind take them, a shower of white confetti fluttered downward and out of sight. 

Sebastian's grin had returned to his lips, twisting at the edges, and the laugh that had faded emerged from within once again. He longed to be free of his past and now he was. But even his laughter couldn’t calm the throbbing in his chest. His heart drumming so loud it seemed auditable in the empty room, echoing off the four walls. 

Within a single moment everything stood still his heart seized making the room an eerie silent as a gloved hand made its way across his back and onto his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks owl again for all your help ♥


End file.
